After It All, We Carry On
by This Empty Path
Summary: High school is a time of rebellion, experimentation, fun, and danger. But what happens when Marshall Lee expresses his feelings for Bubba in a heated night of love making? What will the consequences be? How does it affect the future of Aaa? Warnings: Slash, MPREG, and adult content. Don't like, don't read. May be a bit OOC, tried to get them in character... Marball!
1. New Songs Just For The Shits and Giggles

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY! IF I DID, IIT WOULD ALL BE FIONNA AND CAKE AND THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF THINGS CHANGED!**

_For FearPersonified, because you happen to have guessed correctly. You bitch._

Bubba Gumball was a perfect person. He was well-liked, peppy, and very handsome to the ladies.

Marshall Lee was a hot mess. He was hated, jaded, and a bully, quite unlike Bubba. And while the bad boy was liked amongst the women, he stayed out of courtships.

They both want to Tomorrow High School, named so because it was the middle point between the caves where the Nightosphere's past resident's reside and the Candy Kingdom. Candy teenagers, vampires, ghosts, and humans went to school there, and everyone was treated equally by the faculty, thus "Making tomorrow better for everyone."

But the thing was, they both happened to meet on common grounds. Marshall was a king, but one with a broken home in the Nightospehere, it only seemed natural to run off and live in Aaa. Bubba had a loving foster family in his Candy Kingdom. Both royalty, always respectful and mindful of each other.

They both had been saved by the other from accidents, such as bullies, detentions, and some sort of pain. Everybody though Marshall had gone soft when he was around Bubba, so he had to be more nasty to everybody else. He put ink bombs in people's lockers, silently taunted them with his eyes and warping his face, and sabotaged everything he could.

But he remained nice to Bubba.

**TOMORROW HIGH SCHOOL**

The bell rang loudly, shrill reverberations resonating through the student's ears.

Marshall dropped the nerd he was holding to the wall, sneering a quick _"Looks like you were saved by the bell. We'll finish this later."_ to him before slipping through the crowd until he found Bubba, then relaxed, smiling at him.

"Hey." Marshall said, trying to keep his cool.

"Hey, Marshall."

Marshall smiled lightly, opening the door to the English classroom next to them.

"Thank you." Bubba said, smiling as he walked inside.

**LATER THAT SAME DAY**

"But yeah, you should totally come to my house and chill tonight. I wrote a new song and though it'd be sick if you could hear it…" Marshall said through the phone.

"I will be coming, Marshall… Just please make sure there are no drugs, any type of alcohol, or anything else. You know how I feel about that stuff." Gumball said, looking into the mirror at his freshly powdered hair.

"Whatever, Gumbutt." Marshall said, hanging up.

Contrary to popular belief, Marshall wasn't a drinker or a druggie. People just though that came with the badassery.

Marshall was thrown from his thoughts when a knock sounded from the door. _Crap, how did he get here so fast?!_

Marshall opened the door, looking at his answer. Bubba's young stallion Lord Monocromicorn, waiting at the door.

"Uh… Please enter?" Marshall said awkwardly, never sure what to say to Bubba's horse, looking back into his cave.

Lord Monochromicorn just let Bubba off, never breaking eye contact with Marshall.

"I will go back to the kingdom, prince. Send for me when you need me. If you are not back by morning, I shall come back for you. Yes?"

"Bye, pony-boy." Marshall said, dragging Bubba in, then slamming the door before Bubba could answer.


	2. Songs of Pegging

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ABYBODY. IF I DID... YEAH, YOU KNOW...**

_For, FearPersonified, because you are still a bitch._

Marshall picked up his beloved battle-axe guitar, smiling as he played a few notes.

"So, what is this song?" Bubba asked.

"I've been writing it for a while, waiting for the right time to play it…"

"So get on with it…"

"Fine, fine." Marshall said, strumming a few of the strings "Good little girl… Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me…" Marshall continued, doing small spins occasionally.

Bubba nodded in approval.

"Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that type of guy. And if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?" Marshall sang in a higher octave.

This gained a small chuckle from Bubba, Marshall wrapping an arm around him, both lightly blushing.

"Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killin', sending everybody running like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got demon eyes that see right through your anatomy. Baby, I'm not from here, I'm from the Nightosphere. To me, you're clear, transparent. You've got a thing for me girl, it's apparent." Marshall spoke, still in synch with the guitar.

Bubba smiled at what he could only think was Marshall's best yet. Then, Marshall pushed Bubba onto the couch, looming over him.

"Did you think I was lying? I said I'm evil without even trying. Already dead, so I'm not scared of dying. Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting." Marshall rapped, letting his fangs grow out "Think you got me pegged? You must be kidding. I raise the dead up and they do my bidding. Girl, I'm a thousand years old, I'm a riddle. Bad little boy, yes I'm bad, but not little."

Bubba looked up at Marshall, fear in his eyes.

"Marshall, don't kill me…"

"Dude, I was kidding. Get up." Marshall said, climbing off of him.

"That wasn't cool, Marshall Lee." Bubba said, plotting revenge.

"What do you want to do now, Gumbutt?"

Bubba decided on his revenge in that split second, grabbing Marshall's face, and kissing him, pushing HIM back onto the couch. Marshall's eyes grew wide in surprise, then dilated in fear.

"Think you got ME pegged?" Bubba smirked.


	3. Late Night's Heat

**DISCLIMER: I OWN NOBODY INVOLVED. YOU KNOW THE DRILL, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

_For FearPersonified, I love you, you bitch. _

"What happened to you? Your gumballs drop or finally grow in?" Marshall taunted, trying to hide his fear.

"You say that as if you're in control of the situation."

"I am…"

"No, you're not Marshall."

"Oh really?" Marshall asked, attempting to float, only to have his arms slammed down.

"Without your powers."

"You suck."

Bubba slapped Marshall, a loud impact sounding and echoing through the cave.

"God, my cheek-meat. Stop clowing around, Gummy."

"What was that?" asked Bubba, punching his arm, clearly being less gentle with him than any of his female partners.

Marshall pretended to cower in fear, then rolled them over so he was on top of Bubba, but they were grinding in their struggle, and they both found themselves pitching tents.

"Glob…" Marshall said.

"Oh, my…" Bubba said, a bit shocked.

Bubba took the moment that Marshall sat, staring at his pants to flip on top of him, then grab his slightly pointed ear and pull him into his room.

"I win." Bubba said.

"You're a wad."

"And you're impolite."

"Well, teach me some manners then _Your Majesty_." Marshall said, the ending in his sarcastic way.

"I will." Bubba said, grabbing Marshall's hair, and in the spur of the moment, pulled off their shirts.

"Woah, bro…" Marshall managed to get out.

"I said I would." Bubba pulled off their pants, bringing his pink boxers halfway down his hips, teasing Marshall, before ripping off Marshall's boxers.

"I didn't mean like this!" Marshall said, tripping over his actions.

"This is just like you… Saying stuff before you know the consequences. Never thinking that somebody would stand up to you… So implusive."Bubba pulled off his boxers, rummaging under Marshall's bed until he found some guitar strings.

"No… Don't even go there, dude." Marshall said.

"But I will." Bubba tied his hands to the bed with the guitar strings, gagging him with a strawberry, then putting a collar from Marshall's cloud dog on him.

"I hate you." Marshall said through the strawberry.

"No you don't." Bubba said, moving himself to a point where he could lick at Marshall's asshole.

"Don't you dare!" Marshall yelled, almost audibly.

Bubba continued licking at his enterence, slightly stretching him.

"You're ready." Bubba said, kissing him around the strawberry.

Marshall sighed.

"Just get it over with." Marshall muttered.

Bubba positioned himself at Marshall's enterance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As if." Marshall said.

Bubba pushed his way into Marshall, making sure not to hurt him. Easing himself in, he stroked Marshall's hair gently.

"Sh…." Bubba said, kissing him gently.

Marshall just whined a little, moaning.

"Just a little harder…"

"What, the vampire king can't handle a lot harder?"

"Not yet…"

Bubba just started pushing harder, pulling his hair now, and moaning.

"Get a hold of yourself, candy boy."

Bubba smacked Marshall.

"Let me enjoy this, will you?"

"Whatever." Marshall said, clenching his muscles in his thighs, hamstring, and his ass.

This threw Bubba over the edge, making him send his seed deep into Marshall.

"I'm tired…" Marshall said, sucking the red out of the strawberry, spitting it out.

Bubba undid his hands, kissing the red marks.

"It's okay…" Bubba said, collapsing onto Marshall, his cock still in him.


	4. The Morning Truth or Dare Can Be A Drag

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY, I SWEAR IT! YOU KNOW THE REST.**

As dawn rose, so did Lord Monochromicorn, looking for Prince Gumball. When he found he wasn't there, he flew over to Marshall's cave, inviting himself in.

"Prince?" Lord asked.

He walked down the halls, into Marshall's bedroom where he was greeted with the most odd sight ever seen.

"PRINCE!" Lord yelled, startling them both awake.

"Huh, what, who, when?" Gumball asked, looking at Lord Monochromicorn, then down at his pelvic area, which was unusually warm.

"Uh, so very large?" Marshall said, trying to break the tension.

"We are going at once! Collect your clothes and your dignity, I'll be outside!" Lord yelled.

"Uh… What happened last night?" Marshall asked.

"I think we may have gotten over-excited…" Gumball said.

"Or over-aroused?" Marshall said, stealing Bubba's lips.

"Don't do that."

"Oh, so last night meant nothing? Okay, I'll try to scrape up my dignity and forget about it. It meant nothing; I mean nothing, do I?" Marshall demanded.

"No, you're still my friend; we just need to put that behind us."

"What if I don't?"

"Well, I can't help you, Marshall Lee." Bubba said, walking out.

**TWO WEEKS LATER, SATURDAY AT 7:00 PM**

"Hey, there's a party at the palace, want to come?" Marceline asked Marshall.

"Not really, Marcey." Marshall said, looking at his knees.

"What's your issue?"

"Nothing."

"You've missed school for the past two weeks and haven't talked to anybody in long enough. What the heck is wrong?"

"I said nothing."

"You're coming to the party, Marsh. I'm making you."

"Fine. Pick me up in an hour; it gives us enough time to get the palace."

"Kay." Marceline said, hanging up the phone. "What a wad he's being."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Marshall had cleaned himself up, washing his hair and body, then he put on his best shirt and some black jeans, matched with red Converse. _I hope to Gob he doesn't hate me…._

Marceline knocked on the door, smiling as it opened.

"You look fabulous, Marsh."

"You're not too bad yourself, Marcey."

They got to the palace in thirty minutes, knocking on the door.

Peppermint Maid answered the door.

"We're here for the Prince and the Princess." Marceline said.

"Right this way." Said Peppermint Butler, walking them away from Peppermint Maid and up the stairs.

The door opened, Gumball staring at Marshall, nodding at Marceline in acknowledgement.

"Hey, babe." Marceline said to Princess Bubblegum, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Marceline." Princess Bubblegum said, snogging her full on the lips.

Bubba just sat uncomfortably in front of Marshall.

"Hey."

"Hello, Marshall." Bubba said, a slight blush on his face.

"It's okay if you don't want to be around me. I can go."

"No, I wouldn't waste your time like that."

"Okay…" Marshall said, sitting on the ground in the square.

"Ooh! Let's play truth-or-dare!" Marceline said.

"Fine…" the rest surrendered.

"Okay, Bubba, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Bubba said, a bit scared.

"Okay, who in this room do you want to kiss most?" Marceline asked.

"Uh…." Bubba said, looking around, "You."

Marshall simply smirked.

"Okay. Bonnibel, truth or dare?" Bubba asked.

"Dare."

"Hm… I dare you to call Lumpy Space Prince and Princess and tell them how much you love their lumps."

" No way!"

"So you call chicken?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well…"

"Marceline, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…. Kiss Bubba." Bonnibel said.

"Fine." Marceline said, scooting closer to Bubba, placing a light peck on his lips.

_She tastes almost like Marshall… _he though, deepening the kiss.

Marshall's face dropped, he sat, looking at his Converse. _I get the hint, Bubba, you don't need to rub it in any further…_

Marceline tried pulling away, only to have her head pulled back.

"He wasn't lying…" Bonnibel said.

Marshall looked at his wrist as if he had a watch.

"I guess he wasn't."

Bubba let Marceline go, looking at her.

"I'm sorry…" Bubba said.

"Uh… It's okay." Marceline said.

"So…" Bonnibel said.

"Okay, Marshall, truth or dare?" Marceline asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…. Use this!" she said, flinging a pregnancy test at him.

"Whatever, it's just a human object." Marshall said, walking into the bathroom. _Why the fuck do I have to piss on this? Humans are weird! _

Marshall unzipped his pants, peeing on the pregnancy test. He zipped his pants back up and walked out.

"We have to wait for five minutes." Marshall said, "But in the meantime, Bonnibel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you and Marcey really a thing?" Marshall asked.

"Well…" Bonnibel said, blushing, "yes."

Marceline smiled, kissing her.

"Well then…" Marshall said.

"Bubba, truth or dare?" Bonnibel asked.

"Dare." He said, trying to be courageous.

"I dare you to… Kiss Marshall!" Bonnibel said.

"Uh… Can I chicken on this one?"

"Come on, we just told you we were lesbians, it's the least you could do." Marceline said.

"Well, actually, the least he could do is nothing." Marshall interjected.

"Please just kiss him, Bubba!" Bonnibel plead.

"Fine." Bubba said, putting his hands on Marshall's jaw and kissing him lightly.

"There." Marshall said, looking down at the now answered pregnancy test.

"So, what does it say?" Bonnibel asked, trying to peek over his shoulder.

"It… It says positive." Marshall said, throwing it at Bubba and walking out of the room, sobbing quietly.


	5. Chasing Marshall You Fell Apart

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY LALALALALALALALALA YOU KNOW THE REST**

Marshall ran through the halls, hiding his face; Bubba at his feet, trying to coerce him to come to him by whispering sweet nothings, ones that Marshall couldn't care less about.

"Marshall, wait!" Bubba yelled, grabbing his arm.

"What do you want? I think you have quite enough!" Marshall yelled, ripping his arm away, tears staining his cheeks and his ego.

"I want to say I'm sorry. But if that's really how you feel, I'll go." Bubba said, dropping his hand and looking down.

"Just remember, Bubba, you left first." Marshall said, holding his stomach, walking away.

"And I'm SORRY! I can't even emphasize how sorry I am!" Bubba sobbed out.

"Then show me that. Tell me you love me, you'll never leave again. Tell all your loyal little subjects that you're in love with me and I love you to." Marshall said; his voice flat.

"I… I can't say it to my subjects. Just to you. I love you and our unborn child with all my heart, Marshall Lee. I couldn't imagine letting you be a single parent; I would never hurt you like that. I love you so much, don't let me go… I'd never leave again, I wouldn't let myself." Bubba said, letting tears spill over his sparse, pink eyelashes.

"Get up and come on." Marshall said, his eyes stinging from the tears drying.

"Where?"

"To the cave, dummy."

"Oh…" Bubba said; standing and following him.

Marshall held Bubba's hand, starting to float.

"I hope you know I cried for three days straight. All I did was cry, no food, water, guitar playing, nothing. Well, except for this." Marshall said, holding out his wrist which had cuts on it from what looked like the guitar strings he had tied Marshall up.

"Never do that again. NEVER."

"No promises, Gumbutt."

"If I ever catch you doing that, I'll throw you in a crazy-house."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious!"

"We're here."

Gumball walked in, only to see a mess of tissues, guitar strings, blood, and puddles of what he could only assume were tears.

"You really fell apart."

"That's not the worst of it." Marshall said, holding his stomach.

"What?"

"Vampires give birth three times faster than normal people."


	6. Filler Chapter (I know it sucks)

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY, YADDA, YADDA, YADDA**

(AN: Lets start keeping track of the months!)

**MONTH ONE**

"WHAT?" Bubba yelled.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know I could get pregnant, I swear I didn't!" Marshall piped out.

"It's fine… I'm okay… Gob, we only have three months to plan for this. What are we going to do?" Bubba said, clearly talking to himself.

"I don't know… We'll figure it out on the way. Now we need to figure out how to HIDE it!"

"The baby or the pregnancy?"

"BOTH OF THEM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS COULD MEAN FOR THE NIGHTOSPHERE _AND_ THE CANDY KINGDOM? MY MOTHER WILL KILL ME, MY REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED, AND MY BODY WON'T LOOK RIGHT!" Marshall yelled at him.

"Are you really that pompous that all of your concerns are about YOUR well-being, not our child's?"

"There is SOMETHING IN MY STOMACH, I want it out and dead! But you won't let me do that."

"Why would you WANT to?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE PREGNANCY, YOU'RE A FUCKING PIECE OF GUM, I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF YOU CAN REALLY JIZZ OR IF IT'S FROSTING!"

"Marshall Lee, that is TOO far!"

"Listen, I'm not dealing with this!

In the duration of the month, Marshall had tried to: starve himself to death, drink it to death, take birth control while pregnant, beat the crap out of his stomach, and constantly yelled at it. Bubba did all he could to save it, he could never leave Marshall alone. So he didn't leave his side, not even in school. Marshall got made fun of, he was called a fag and a whore, he even tried to kill himself by cutting himself, but Bubba found him in the Janitor's closet before it was too late. So, Marshall was on constant Bubba-watch.


	7. Heat Rises in Month 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY. AND THEN I GO ON TALKING LALALALALA.**

_For FearPersonified, it's here, ten minutes before due, but it's here._

**MONTH TWO**

"This thing is RUINING my body! I'm five months in and already showing!" Marshall whined.

"Well, that's expected, but how are you so sure you're not four or six months along?" Bubba asked, tilitng his head like a confused puppy.

"It's the middle of the month…"

"Speaking of middle of months, it's about a month from October…"

"So?"

"That means your birthday is coming up."

"How do you know?"

"I did some stalking and read a lot about the Great Mushroom War, I found word of vampires, one who was particularly young celebrating birthdays by drinking the blood of humans instead of trolls or other animals…"

"Ah, you read of my sweet one-hundred sixteen."

"Wow, you called it that…"

"Uh-huh. I want some real blood, I'm sick of this RED!"

"I can't help you…. Last time you needed some food you mooched off of the red in my hair DURING CLASS!"

"The baby was making me have cravings, kay?"

"And so you had to emberass me in front of everybody?"

"Yeah… Hey, do you know who Flame Prince is?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"He walked up to me and said that he would be a better father than you, then he touched my stomach…"

"Tell him to flame off."

"I did, he doesn't listen too well…"

"So I've heard. If he gives you trouble again, just tell me."

"I will."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Yeah?" Marshall asked, opening it.

"Hey." Said Flame Prince, winking.


	8. Month Two Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY LADEDADEDA...**

**CONTINUED, MOTH TWO PART TWO**

"Get the hell off of my property." Marshall said.

"It's an old cave, nobody owns it, YOU'RE loitering, sweetheart." Flame Prince said, Marshall's chin into his hand.

"Just because you can't burn me doesn't mean I'll want you. Just go back to your mother."

"Ah, but I didn't WANT to go back to mother, she's horrendously mean, quite a temper-ature."

"Well, nobody wants you here." Marshall growled, letting his fangs grow longer, as if ready to suck the blood from him.

"Or what? You're little gumwad's gonna save you, babycakes?" Flame Prince said, pecking Marshall's lips.

"I could save myself, but I will not fight with you over this and potentially hurt my baby. Goodnight." Marshall said, slamming the door in his face.

"What a tool!"

"It's okay, Marshmallow."

"I'm not in the mood for nicknames. Or that one in particular."

"Sorry…"

"I want a cookie…. And… Never mind." Marshall said, gathering himself.

"And what? I'll get it for you."

"You can't…"

"Why not?"

"It was… Sold to somebody, not by me."

"What was it?" Bubba asked, concerned.

"Nothing…"

"Tell me."

"NO!" Marshall screamed, letting sobs rack through his body.

Bubba stepped away, taken aback. Marshall let himself fall to his knees, Bubba catching him before he could face plant and hit his stomach.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no need to be." Marshall said, trying to stop crying.

"Hey, why don't we go to the fair and spend all night on the Ferris Wheel or something?"

"Fine.." Marshall said, drying his tears on his sleeve, pulling on a black Batman shirt with a red plaid over it.

"You CAN'T POSSIBLY wear maternity clothes?" Bubba whined.

"I'm a guy." Marshall said, pulling on a pair of black pants, ones that were four sizes larger than normal. Marshall grimaced at his body.

"This sucks…"

"You look beautiful, Marshy, just like always." Bubba said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you…."

"You… You said it… I love you too."

**AT THE FAIR! =D**

"Bubba?" Marshall asked while they were half-up on the Ferris Wheel.

"Yes, love?"

"Feel my stomach."

Bubba cautiously reached over, rubbing Marshall's stomach, feeling a hard kick.

"Did you feel that?" Marshall asked as if he were going crazy.

"Yeah…"

"Good."

"Hey, we're stopped at the bottom." Bubba said, getting out of the Ferris Wheel car.

"Cool."

"I have to go for a few minutes."

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Hey, Marshmallow?"

"Yeah?"

"I got you something…" Bubba said, handing him a stuffed bear.

Marshall started crying immidiately, hugging the bear and Bubba.

"Thank you… I love it."

"So why are you crying?"


	9. Hurtful Words From My Enemies

"Because it's him… It's Hambo!" Marshall sobbed out, smiling.

"Who's Hambo?"

"My best friend from my childhood. He's this bear. How'd you find?"

"I won a game, there was a widard as the booth-manager. He told me this bear was SO you. I asked him how he knew the bear wasn't for me and he said he could see all."

**FLASHBACK TIME! =D**

Marshall looked around his living room, everything perfect, spick and span, floating near his couch to pass the time. He was waiting for Ashley, his godawful girlfriend. He was madly in love with her despite the fact that she did horrible things to him and probably didn't love him back.

Marshall's fingers ran over the section of skin where the deep purple and blue bruises set from the last time he and Ashley had a fight. They were on his ribs, thighs,, calves, arms, and his face. He held a boquet of strawberries, apples and other red fruits in his hand, hoping that it might make up for something. Why food made up for anything, he didn't know. But it was worth a shot.

Ashley came storming up the steps of the porch, her iron fist pounding on his door. When Marshall opened his door, she approached him and without hesitation, dragged him by the hair, yanking it along the way to the kitchen. Marshall bit his tongue, suppressing the urge to make any action to stop her. But he didn't listen to his will. Instead, he took Ashley's wrist with a strong grip and removed it from his black locks. She didn't like that.

Angrily, she stormed away and found a corner that would be perfect for lurking while watching a movie, despite the circumstances. Suddenly, her hand reached out and slammed against Marshall's face, making pain bleed out in furious spurts. His skin turned red and purple immediately, standing out from his gray-blue-green hue. A kick landed on his ribs, cracking them once again in the same spot that one of his nasty bruises was. He doubled over in pain. Ashley took this as an advantage and shoved him to the ground.

Her feet assaulted his face in violent kicks, blood spouting everywhere from his nose, from his mouth. It gushed and had no way of stopping anytime soon.

Ashley walked away, still fuming and left Marshall on the ground, bloody and broken.

His body seered in pain, Marshall losing conciousness quickly. The last thing he heard was: "Bye loser, oh, and I sold your dumb teddy bear."

Marshall's final thought slipped into his concious as he fell out of conciousness. _At least we weren't at the park…_


	10. The Blood In Your Veins Is Twenty Below

"Marshall, are you okay?" Bubba said to him, kneeling down.

"What?" Marshall said, sobs racking his body.

"You're on the floor, crying in public."

"Damn it." Marshall said, getting up and straightening his body out.

Bubba held Marshall close, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Marshmallow."

"I love you too, Gummy Bear." Marshall said, smirking.

"New alternative to "Gumbutt"?"

"Would you rather Gumbutt?"

"No sir."

"Sir?"

"Yes, sir."

"I feel like we're making smalltalk…"

"We are."

"So stop it, Gummy Bear."

"Okay Marshmallow."

"Lets just go sit by the fountain in the park, it's quieter."

Marshall followed Bubba the short walk to the park, leading the way to the small fountain.

"This is my favorite place to be…"

"I noticed."

"Well then, lets just forget everything for you."

Bubba just swept up Marshall's lips in a breif kiss, pulling away only to put one knee up, one knee on the pavement.

"Marshall Lee, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?


	11. The Answer

"Yes. Absoloutely… I would never say no, Bubba, you know that."


	12. The Morning After

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S SAD THAT I HAVE TO PUT THIS HERE, YOU KNOW? I OWN NOBODY. Thanks to my friend Wolf Dawes and Dancing Angel Over My Castle, you should check out DAOMC's fics, they're good. Because I edit them. Just kidding, she's a good writer. And Wolf, you're living proof not everybody with the last name "Dawes" sucks. So, thank you for your reaction. Even though you didn't know what your reaction would be used for.**

**The Next Morning**

Marshall woke up, smiling up at Bubba. However, his relaxation was shattered by what he soon realized was what woke him up.

Trumpets let out their high pitched brassy sound.

"Oh crap, who is that…? Why are they in my cave?" Marshall panicked, making sure not to wake Bubba up, pulling on his pants.

Marshall grabbed a big Falling In Reverse shirt, pulling a blue plaid on. He looked down in distain, throwing it off. He grabbed a red one, rushing outsife. He was greeted by a blindingly bright light.

"Flame Prince, get out you creepy stalker!"

"It is requested that you come to the kingdom." Flame Prince's mother said.

"And WHY would I do that?"

"Because…" Flame Prince said, "Of this."

Flame Prince dropped to his knee, pulling out a ring of gold, but instead of fiamand, it had an aa rock with a small ruby and amber pressed together.

"You're just a little too late."

"What?"

"Bubba already proposed, just last night in fact, and I said yes."

"I'll kill him!" Flame Prince exclaimed, grabbing Marshall's right hand, slipping the ring onto it.

"No, I won't let you!" Marshall yelled, saying this for the first time to anybody who wasn't Bubbam "I love him!"

"Marshall?!" Bubba yelled, running out in just a T-shirt and boxers.

Marshall fell, sobs shaking his body, him having cried more in this week than ever before in his life.

Flame Prince and Bubba both found themseves on their knees, one of them on either side of Marshall, trying to console him.

"Listen, we need to forget our differences for Marshall and get him to a hospital." Bubba said, grabbing two umbrellas.

"We'll have to be fast." Flame Peince said, covering him in a blanket.

"I hope the baby's okay…" Bubba said, distressed.

"Baby? I thought he was just getting fat…"

"He's two months pregnant!"

"So why is he shoving so much?!"

"Vampires only take three months to give birth."


	13. In The Hospital

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S STILL SAD. I OWN NOBODY.**

**In The Hospital**

Marshall was rushed into the hospital, Hambo put against him on the stretcher.

"We need to get him stable, then check on the baby. There's a possibility that neither of them will be okay."said a running doctor.

**Twenty-nine Minutes Later**

"Sir?" a nurse asked, looking up with glassy eyes.

"Yes ma'am?" Bubba asked, looking between her, Flame Prince, and Marshall, who was standing behind her, rubbing his stomach lovingly.

"We have… News. We stabilized Marshall, but… This is new news to everybody, but… One of the babies is injured, not dead, but could have some birth defects… Uh, congrats. You're having twins."

"No… No, this can't happen…" Marshall said, pulling at his black locks.

Bubba crashed his lips with Marshall's, pulling his hands out of his hair as he stroked it.


	14. Month Three and Knitting

**DISCLAIMER: I'M EVEN MORE DEPRESSED ABOUT THIS. THIRD ONE TODAY... Thanks to Dancing Angel Over My Castle for the ongoing support, 'cause lord knows I'm a bitch.**

**MONTH THREE**

"Marsh, you okay?" Bubba asked, looking down at the knitting in Marshall's lap.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Marshall asked, petting his stomach before resuming knitting.

"You're knitting baby socks and hats… And we have rooms here and at my castle full of baby things. Why do you insist on keeping twenty bags of diapers, seven outfits, a crib, and a whole nursery at both of our homes?"

"Because we need to be prepared. Your house has a girl's room and mine has a boy's room!" Marshall said, as if it was obvious to everybody.

"Marshmallow, you're losing it."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"Or am I simply prepared?"

"Sh…"

Marshall finished knitting the hat in his lap, smiling at it.

"Marshmallow?"

"Yeah, Gummy Bear?"

"Why do you know how to knit?"

Marshall's face turned crimson as he looked at his lap. He set down his knitting, looking up at Bubba.

"I don't remember."


	15. Drool

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY. It's still sad that I have to say that, I'm a HOBBYIST, not a professional. =( To Dancing Angel Over My Castle, because I'll miss you when you're gone, hon. =)**

Marshall lay still in Bubba's bed, vomit slightly drooling onto the floor. He had just gone through his morningly routine of vomiting into the toilet bowl and damn did he feel awful. He noticed that his tear glands were leaking as well, but decided not to care. He knew he was supposed to give birth within the next week, however he was deading it. He would have to get a C-Section, which utterly displeased him. He didn't want the scars, he didn't want the stretch marks, he didn't want the attention, and he sure as hell didn't want these damn babies.

"Marshmallo-OH MY GOD!" Bubba yelled, running to his aid.

"Ye—" Marshall began to ask, vomiting onto the floor.

"We need to get you to the hospital…" Bubba said, holding his head, "PEPPERMINT MAID?"

"Yes, my prince?" Peppermint Maid asked, quickly getting into the room.

"I need you to get Lord Monochromicorn out of his stable please. We need to get Marshall to the hospital."

"I-I really don't-" Marshall began, vomiting again.

"And then ask somebody to clean this up."

"Yes, my prince." Peppermint Maid said, smiling gently.

"So, you're actually having these little demons." Marceline said, floating in.

"Yeah, I have to." Marshall said.

"This is why I went for girls."

"I didn't know I had a womb or eggs, kay?"

"Whatever. Hope they love their Aunt Marcy, or they're dead."

"Sh…" Bubba said, stroking Marshall's hair.

"I'd say it's best you get him to the hospital soon."

"I'd say it'd be best if you would leave, please Marceline. We need to get him out of the room, send Bonnibel in." Bubba said, smiling at Marceline.

Marceline walked out, looking at Bonnibel.

"Your turn." She said, hitting Bonnibel's butt.

Bonnibel smiled, kissing Marceline's hand.

"But of course."

"I don't need to be babied…" Marshall muttered.

"WHERE'S MARSHALL?" yelled Flame Prince, running into the room.

"Perfffffeeeecccctttt timingggggggggggg" Marshall slurred out, losing conciousness.

"Sh… It's okay, beautiful." Flame Prince said, kissing Marshall's forehead.

"Why don't you burn him, but you burn everybody else?" Bubba asked.

"He has no body heat, he's dead. So is his skin. It can't burn because he's an undead. He and Marceline are the only two who can't be hurt by me."

"-._ |-_._" Said Lord Monochromicorn, in his special language. (Translated: I'm Ready)

"Good, Lord." Bubba said, smiling and putting Marshall onto him.

"Hi horsey…" Marshall said, deluded.

"Who's coming with?" Bubba asked.

Marceline, Bonnibel, and Flame Prince got onto Lord Monochromicorn.

"So, why is Marshall so space dout and deluded?" Marceline asked.

"The doctors put him on some weird medication to help heal the hurt baby. It's been making him delusional, exhausted, whiny, and upset." Bubba said, worriedly stroking Marshall's hair.

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

"It looks like the twins are ready to come out." A nurse said, smiling at him.

"Like, now?" asked Marceline.

"We're going into the OR now with him.


	16. The BABIES!

**DISCLAIMER: I FEEL SO DEPRESSED. AND TO Dancing Angel Over My Castle, because I miss you more than you can believe. My day went by babysitting in a little kid classroom, so yeah. And one of them decided to tickle my boob instead of my stomach. It's not like it's hard to reach my stomach when I'm two and a half feet taller than you. I OWN NOBODY, also to my Gummy-Bear. ;) **

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Okay, he's stable, you can go see him now." Said the doctor, smiling at them.

"Thank you so very much, sir." Bubba said, smiling.

Marshall looked up as his magical menagerie of odd friends and suitors entered the room.

"Say hello to the babies. There's a boy and a girl, but I don't know what to name them…" Marshall said, smiling down at the vampire boy and the candy girl.

The girl hand fair pink skin and bright pink hair, bright dark purple eyes, and small features. She was very small, only 4.2 pounds. She smiled at everything, her smile paired with a giggle.

The boy had grey-blue skin and dark black hair. His eyes were bright green and his features were a bit bigger than his sister's. He was larger in weight too, 4.8 pounds, born with a smirk that showed his little fangs, only a millimeter long.

"How about… Alexander and Victoria?" Bubba suggested.

"I like them… They're good names." Marshall said, a small smirk on his face.

"Hmm?" Bubba hummed questioningly.

"Boo!" yelled Ice Queen, smiling as Bubba shrieked.

"Why are you here? Oh Glob, get her out of here right now!" Bubba screamed.

"I'm here to see my little boy." Betty said, walking over to Marshall.

"Hey, Betty." Marshall said, smiling up at her.

"Hey, Marsh."

"How's life?"

"It's okay…"

"NOW KISS!" yelled out Marceline.

"Uh.." Marshall said, looking at her awkwardly.


	17. Lies, I Tell You, Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY, LALALALALALA WHATEVER. I felt like a damn crazy rebel, so I'm updating twice today and possibly taking the day off tomorrow. I might not...**

**AFTER DISCHARGE, AT THE CANDY KINGDOM**

"Hey, Bubba Butt, hand me another diaper!" Marshall called from the nursery.

"Kay, I'll be right there, cupcake." Bubba called from the kitchen.

"Are you seriously _still_ in there?" Marshall asked, his disdain for the kitchen growing.

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

Bubba walked into the nursery, handing Marshall a diaper as he kissed his neck.

"We gonna make love tonight, Marsh?"

"Yeah…" Marshall moaned.

"Good, I look forward to it."

"Shut up and let me change this diaper."

"Well FINE then."

Marshall smirked, changing Alexander's diaper as he wiggled around.

"Stay the fuck still, you little bastard!" Marshall yelled at him.

Alexander just hissed at him.

"Thank glob these little craps grow up fast."

"What was that?" Bubba called from the hall.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Marshall said in his best "innocent" voice.

"Lies, I tell you, lies." Bubba said, lightly laughing.


	18. A Kidnapping In Paradise

**DISCLAIMER:: I OWN NOBODY INVOLVED, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CARTOON NETWORK AND PENDLETON WARD! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE HEARD I WAS CONSIDERING QUITTING. THIS IS FOR LACK OF REVIEWS/AUTHOR LOVIN', SO I HAVE DECIDED TO GO ON, BUT WITH A NEW QUOTA FOR MYSELF. I WILL NOW DO A MASS UPDATE EVERY WEEK, I MADE A SPINNER TO DECIDE HOW MANY CHAPTERS RANGING FROM 1-7, SO GET READY FOR THREE ALL NEW CHAPTERS! ALSO, I WILL BE UPDATING A LONG NIGHT IN ARKHAM'S LAST FEW CHAPTERS! **

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Marshall got into bed, kissing Bubba's cheek.

"Kid's are finally asleep, Gummy Bear." Marshall said, smirking knowingly.

"Now to the love-making…" Bubba said, smiling.

"Hell yeah." Marshall said, a smirk etched into his face.

Bubba took Marshall's hand, kissing him gently. When they perted, however, there was a radiation of light in the corner.

"So, right after delivery and already going at it? Classy." Flame Prince said, arms crossed.

"What do YOU want?" Bubba asked, pulling a blanket over Marshall.

"I wanted to tell you guys that I now have a name. Just made it up. Tyler Heat." Flame Prince said, clearly excited.

"Well then, Tyler, that's nice. Now get out." Marshall said.

"Actually, I think I'll just take this…" Tyler said, grabbing Bubba's arm.

"No! Get off of me!" Bubba yelled.

"I'll be back for you later, my beautiful." Tyler said, winking, and in a puff of smoke, he was gone


	19. Fight Time!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT ADVENTURE TIME, NOR IT'S CHARACTERS! TIME FOR A MASS UPDATE, YAY! SO YEAH. ALL RIGHTS TO PENDLETON WARD AND CARTOON NETWORK! AND THIS ONE GOES OUT TO Dancing Angel Over My Castle and my new girlfriend, Harlow! =)**

Tyler laughed meniachally, a bright orange smirk crossing his face.

"Let me go!" Bubba screamed, his hopes of getting any sort of sympathy or help slowly diminishing.

"I really don't think I will…" Tyler said, playing with the rim of his boot for a minute.

"I hate you." Bubba said, letting his body go limp, sobs shaking him.

"I don't save damsels, but I do save good little princes." Tyler teased, swinging Bubba's cage.

"Hey. That's my line." Marshall said, raising his guitar, holding it in battle-axe form.

"Oh, you couldn't stay away." Tyler said, mocking Marshall.

Tyler threw a fireball at Marshall, hitting the ground he stood on.

"Bad footing." Tyler muttered.

"I'll see you to make a fool out of me the day I let you piss on my grave!" Marshall yelled at him, running forward, only to be smacked by a wall of fire.

"Well, time to start looking through graveyards." Tyler mocked.

Marshall fell to the ground, hitting his head. He lost conciousness slowly, tears staining the dirt floor.

"Spare me the pity." Tyler said, kicking Marshall.


	20. I'm So Ungrateful

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL, ALL RIGHTS TO PENDLETON WARD AND CARTOON NETWORK. I HAVE A NEW HIGH SCORE IN FIONNA FIGHTS AND GOT OUT OF SCHOOL ABOUT SIX DAYS AGO, SO MERRY OUT OF SCHOOL, GUYS! THE SONG IS "UNGRATEFUL" BY ESCAPE THE FATE!**

Marshall awoke, his head pounding.

"I think this one calls for a song." He said, sighing at Bubba's bedroom.

It felt so empty in his castle without him. Marshall picked up his guitar, strumming a few chords.

_Trying to tear me apart_

_Breaking me down to the bone._

_So listen closely,_

_Cause what you don't see_

_Is there's still blood inside this beating heart._

_Still beating,_

_Still breathing._

_Falling from grace,_

_You laugh in my face._

_But you are the one who will leave with the beating._

_With bleeding hands, _

_I fight for a life that's beat me down._

_Stand up and scream_

_While the rest of the world won't make a sound…_

_Rising again from the fire_

_A phoenix alive and inspired._

_You can't erase me,_

_Won't even face me_

_Nobody hears a fucking word you say. _

_Still beating,_

_Still breathing._

_Falling from grace, _

_You laugh in my face._

_But you are the one who will leave with the beating._

_With bleeding hands, I fight for a life_

_That's beat me down. _

_Stand up and scream while the_

_Rest of the world won't make a sound._

_With bleeding hands, I fight for the pride_

_Left in me now._

_Stand up and scream while the _

_Rest of the world won't make a sound._

_Stand and scream,_

_Stand and scream,_

_Stand and scream,_

_Stand and scream!_

He played a long guitar solo, crying.

_With bleeding hands, I fight for a life_

_That's beat me down._

_Stand up and scream while the_

_Rest of the world won't make a sound. _

_With bleeding hands, I fight with the pride_

_Left in me now._

_Stand up and scream while the _

_Rest of the world won't make a sound._

_With bleeding hands…_

_These bleeding hands…_

_Stand up and scream while the _

_Rest of the world won't make a sound… _

_STAND AND SCREAM!_

He ended on another guitar solo, crying into his knees.


	21. The Burning Hole You Left Cant Be Filled

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, ALL RIGHTS GO TO PENDLETON WARD.**

**It's been a while since I updated, I know. But, I am still a busy person, plus, anime ate my soul... Also, for those of you who like Hetalia and Black Butler, I have a Rochu and a Pruaus on the way, and I'm going to update soon on Face Down. I think. ~Your loving author, This Empty Path.**

**P.S. You may be wondering why I changed my username. Somebody in my family found it out, and I didn't want them to see my profile. **

Marshall sat on the floor, unsure of what to do. However, he quickly decided. He picked up the phone and called Flame Prince. The phone rung three times before he picked up.

"Tyler, we need to talk." Marshall said, his voice cracking.

"Wait, first I want you to hear something. Bubba?" Flame Prince said, almost audibly smirking.

A dazed Bubba groaned.

"Say it." Flame Prince said.

"I…" Bubba said, letting himself hesitate for a second, confidence leaking back into his voice.

"I don't love you anymore. After Tyler hangs up, I want you to take off that ring I gave you, leave it on the bedside table, and get out of my castle."

Marshall's heart was crushed. His eyes widened and he looked at his ring finger.

"If you don't love me anymore, then goodbye, you traitor."

"Goodbye, Marshall." Bubba said, his voice strong.

Marshall threw his phone at the wall, letting it fall apart.

"I DON'T FUCKING NEED THIS!" Marshall screamed, grabbing his duffel bag and putting all of his and the children's stuff inside.

He stormed down the hall, right into the nursery, picking up each of the babies, putting them in their carriers.

"Come on, babies, daddy's not doing to be around anymore, so mommy's gonna take care of you…"

Alexander and Victoria both started crying, because even though they were little, they recognized a few words and were worried that they'd never see their father again.

Peppermint Maid walked into the room, a confused look on her face.

"Mr. Marshall, where are you going?" she asked in a very small voice.

"Bubba told me to get out, so I'm going back to the Nightosphere." Marshall said, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Peppermint Maid drowned. Her Bubba wouldn't usually do that kind of thing, but even though she didn't like Marshall at first, she had become fond of him and his antics.

"Will we see you back soon?"

"No." Marshall said, floating into the air.

He knew that he couldn't face his mother, so he did the only thing he thought fathomable…

Marshall Lee was going to end his life. Flame Prince had won.


End file.
